(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to applicators for disinfectant aerosol spray bottles and more particularly to spray applicators on nozzles which are adapted for medical purposes.
(2) Prior Art
The medical field uses pressurized gases which propel a skin disinfectant such as isopropyl alcohol onto the skin of a patient prior to injection or puncture thereof.
The nozzle of a standard aerosol disinfectant unit comprises a generally cup-shaped applicator known as a pressure bell disposed on the discharge end of a pressurized can of disinfectant. The distal circular end of the applicator is placed against the patient's skin to form a closed chamber. The can of pressurized disinfectant is pressed against the patient to deliver a small dose of disinfectant thereon and the pressure facilitates penetration of the disinfectant into the skin. The disinfected area is thereby encircled by the applicator. The diameter of the rim of an applicator is of the order of about one inch. This is satisfactory dimensionally for disinfecting relatively flat areas of the body such as may be found on an arm, torso or a leg. This is unsatisfactory however, when the patient has a smaller extremity such as a finger which has to be disinfected prior to being punctured for a sampling of blood or an injection or the like.
Where the applicator known in the art cannot be used, such as on a finger, a cotton swab is usually moistened directly by pressure being applied thereto against the applicator can.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an applicator which is useful for larger portions of a patient's body as well as smaller portions, both of which may be disinfected by the same applicator on the spray end of a disinfectant can.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a common applicator which will permit the use of a disinfectant without the need of the extra cotton swab which could promote infection elsewhere.